


尝试。

by Re_Collins



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 05:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Re_Collins/pseuds/Re_Collins
Summary: （第一次用AO3如果有什么地方不对请告诉我！没有捉虫，估计有错字，对不起！）‼️极其ooc。‼️真的很ooc，受不住的朋友还是先走吧，顺便对不起！/鞠躬/❗️文中所有角色都不属于我，他们属于他们自己。⚠️为看车而写车，没什么逻辑，有错误请轻点捶我。⚠️可能有几句dirty talk? 有微sm情节（只有一点点，个人感觉或许都不算x）。可能有射精控制。可能有点kinky。现实世界与MCU世界的crossover。（从来没写过这种，如果有错误对不起）Bucky和Chris互相认错了，最后成为了朋友。二人聊了些私密话题，结果Bucky晚上回家有些晚了。Steve有些生气（吃醋/嫉妒）。Bucky让Steve做了些他们从来没试过的事。





	尝试。

今天Steve Rogers去出任务了。  
Bucky Barnes永远不会说他自己寂寞。

“我说，伙计，你完全可以不管Steve说的什么‘有危险所以不要出门’之类的言论，你该去大街上转转，试着熟悉并融入这个世界。你要知道你早就不再是逃犯了。”他刚熟悉起来的Steve的“新的好哥们”——一起去出任务了的Sam Wilson临走之前偷偷拍他肩膀建议。

这段话在Bucky脑子里反复出现了不知道多少遍以后，他终于无可奈何地拎了包出门了。

他已经差不多学会上网了——至少可以在网上搜索自己想知道的知识或新闻了。所以他靠在路边的一个路灯下，左右看了看其他行人，发现这个时候自己下意识地反侦查有些可笑，又垂下眼睑摇着头尝试在搜索引擎里搜索附近好玩的地方。

然后他翻了很久。发现并没有什么地方是他想去的——他想去的地方，都希望Steve能在。

于是他抬起头四处张望。然后开始无目的地闲逛。直到他在一个公园外面看到了正在遛狗的“Steve”，旁边还有个大个子，似乎与“Steve”聊的很开心的样子，当然，那个大个子也在遛狗。

Steve在干什么？那个大个子难道是任务目标吗？狗从哪来的？Steve什么时候笑起来这么没形象了？

Bucky一方面在想要不要上去打招呼问问Steve在干什么，另一方面在考虑这样贸然冲上去万一搞砸了Steve的任务该怎么办。

结果“Steve”看见他了，甚至主动走了过来。  
“嘿！Seb！你怎么在这儿！”  
接着Bucky就被他抱进怀里，搂得紧紧的。  
Seb？是谁？Bucky满头问号，以为自己听错了。  
“Steve？”Bucky试探着小声叫了一声。  
“啊哈！Seb！瞧你！又在玩角色扮演！别玩了！这不好笑！”Chris脸上表情僵了一秒，又重新灿烂起来。  
这次Bucky确定他没听错。  
“…我是Bucky。你才一点都不好笑。”  
然后两个人同时意识到了什么，僵在原地。  
“你好，我是一个演员，Chris Evans。”Chris先伸出手作出要握手的姿势。  
于是Bucky也作了自我介绍，伸手跟他握在一起。

两个人都有点无法相信眼前正在发生的一切。这简直就是平行宇宙之间忽然出现了交集！怎么可能！

不过很快两个人坐在公园的长椅上开始聊天。先是聊Bucky和Steve的事，然后Chris又聊起自己和Sebastian的事。

“我和Seb很开心，这还要谢谢你和Steve。”Chris垂着眸子看着他旁边窝着的少见的安静的狗狗，嘴角带了些笑意，“毕竟我们是因为饰演你们才真正熟络起来的。”

Bucky脸上带了些看热闹不嫌事大的笑：“你们是情侣吗？”

Chris愣了愣，随即笑着大方点头承认了，并让Bucky保密。

之后Chris就一副欲言又止的样子，抿着嘴，一会儿偷偷抬眸看看Bucky，一会儿又埋着头摸狗。

“你是有什么想问我吗？”Bucky歪着头看他。  
Chris憋了半天才说：“我有个不太礼貌的问题问你…”

Bucky笑着回答没关系，他可以随便问。

“你和Steve…”  
“我知道你要问什么了——我跟他上过床。”Bucky打断他，干脆利落地回答。

Chris一只手拍上Bucky的肩膀：“嘿！我就知道！”然后不知道又想起了什么，忽然腼腆起来，低下头继续摸狗。

Bucky纳闷。他只好再次问Chris是怎么了。

……

所以…天也不知道他们为什么现在会坐在Chris家里聊他们各自床上的花样。

而Bucky渐渐被打开了新世界的大门。

他们两个甚至一起吃了午饭，直到晚上六点多，Bucky才匆匆离开回家。

“你去哪了？为什么你回来比我还晚？”

刚推开门，就发现Steve似乎是已经洗过澡了，屋里飘着沐浴露淡淡的香味，他坐在沙发上的恰好背对着门的方向，心不在焉地看着电视——Bucky知道Steve心不在焉，因为那是Steve几乎从来不看的动画频道。

“去了朋友家。”Bucky实话实说。

Steve不自觉握紧了拳头。思考着Bucky到底是什么时候交了除Sam以外的朋友。

“叫什么名字？”Steve偏过头，电视微弱的光温柔地描绘出他侧脸的曲线。

“Chris Evans。”Bucky盯着他的脸，忽然有些紧张，手在裤缝上蹭了蹭。  
Steve从未听说过他。然后Steve就咀嚼着这个名字，暗自吃醋。

“Bucky，”Steve柔声唤他名字，“你可以过来，坐在我旁边吗？”他希望自己可以做一个善解人意的伴侣——至少要心平气和地听Bucky解释。

Bucky舔了舔嘴唇，走到Steve身后，双手轻轻搭在他肩上。之后Bucky没坐在Steve旁边，而是用自己带体温的手，顺着Steve的肩膀和锁骨摸索到他的喉结处，又向上抚摸到他有些细微胡茬的下巴，然后猛地抬起它。垂眸，低头，另一只手揉上他的金发，冲着那两瓣嘴唇狠狠地吻了上去。

Steve先是一愣，接着抢过主动权，如一场舌尖与舌尖的华尔兹…只是结束的有些快了。

Bucky捧住Steve的脸推离自己。两个人的眸子似乎都因为情欲蒙上了层水汽，朦朦胧胧的。

“你生气了吗？”Bucky笑起来，喘着粗气，捏了捏Steve的脸，眯着眼睛注视着他。

Bucky没坐过来向他解释任何东西。所以Steve拿开他的手，如实回答：“生气了。”

Bucky还想接着说什么，可后来又皱起眉，两只手放在沙发靠背上来回摩挲，噤声了。

Bucky的心脏扑通扑通乱跳，他上战场或是做什么危险任务也从未这样过。他为他脑子里忽然冒出的想法羞耻，可只要一想到那个想法，他就似乎要高潮了。

Steve对Bucky的沉默有些疑惑，当他正准备问Bucky是怎么了的时候，Bucky忽然说话了。

“打我。”

Steve浑身一震，怀疑自己耳朵出了问题：“什么？”

“你生气了，就该惩罚我。”Bucky咽了口唾沫，顿了顿又继续说，“所以，打我屁股。”

Steve这下确信自己并没听错了。经过一番思想斗争，他终于决定好了。

“过来。坐下。”Steve的那双星眸依旧闪闪发光，可他却是语气僵硬地命令着他的好朋友…也是他永远活在所有人背后的恋人。

Bucky的手攥紧了衣角，缓缓绕过去，坐在Steve旁边。

“听着，这很重要。你真的愿意我这么做吗？”Steve握住Bucky的右手，试图把自己的担心通过人的手传进对方心里。

Bucky紧张起来。他抬眸撞进Steve热烈又担忧的目光，最后点了点头。

“那好。”Steve松开Bucky，一只手拍了拍自己结实的大腿，“脱掉裤子，趴在这里。”

Bucky几乎要浑身颤抖起来。他的手放在裤腰带上，却难以移动。

“你想我帮你吗？”Steve又问。  
Bucky摇摇头，缓慢地移动着自己的手，脱下裤子，露出两根长直白皙的腿。

就在Bucky准备脱上衣的时候，被Steve一把面朝下按在了腿上：“我没说要你脱上衣。”

只脱一半比全脱光还让人羞耻。全脱光似乎还没什么，穿一半脱一半才叫色情。

Steve的手在他的大腿内侧轻轻摩擦着，顺着他臀部漂亮的曲线来回抚摸着，最后停放在臀瓣上。Steve的手又大又粗糙又温暖。

“该死的。”Bucky低声喘息着骂了一声——那是因为他已经勃起了。才仅仅是这样脱掉裤子趴在Steve腿上。他忽然开始怕Steve还没开始做什么自己就射出来结束了。

正在Bucky谴责自己的自制力的时候，毫无预兆的一巴掌就落在了他的其中一半屁股上。

“…啊！”Bucky一惊，叫出声来，一只手下意识往后伸过去挡住自己挨打的部位。但实际上Steve并没用多大力气。这只是吓了他一跳而已。于是Bucky有些不满地扭动了几下腰。

“对不起…”Steve还以为他力度太大，然后有些过意不去，“太重吗？”

Bucky舔了舔有些干燥的嘴唇，又咬了咬，让唾液和牙齿把它们染得红润又色情，他笑了笑扭头去看一副担忧表情的Steve：“你他妈的没吃饭吗。”

Steve一愣。盯着Bucky的嘴唇有些失神。最后又学Bucky的样子笑了笑：“吃了。不过，正准备吃甜点。”

然后是略重的一巴掌落在Bucky翘起的另一半屁股上。

“啊…操…”Bucky皱起眉，咬住下唇，腰和臀部的肌肉都不自觉地颤抖起来。

“不准出声。”Steve大概是终于入了角色，严肃又不容违抗地命令道。同时又是一巴掌打在另一边屁股上。

“嗯…唔…嗯嗯…”Bucky直接咬住了自己的手指，眼眶完全红了，喘息着微微弓起腰，又被Steve重重按下腰去。

“呃！嗯…嗯…呜…”然后是连续的两巴掌。Bucky把头埋在双臂间，浑身过电般的快感让他想要扭着屁股大声求Steve现在就操他。然后Steve把他拽起来，脱光了他的上衣——于是他现在是裸着的了。之后又把Bucky按回沙发上。

“爽吗，婊子？”Steve少见地说了脏话。与此同时他的手正在Bucky的股缝间来回摩擦。

Bucky觉得自己听到Steve说脏话的一瞬间几乎要射出来了。他从来没见过这样的Steve。他的脑子成了一团乱麻，已经完全被快感占领了。他差不多是被他的下半身支配着回答：“爽…操我…Steve…操我…”

可Bucky没等到Steve操翻他，只等到了更多的巴掌。

“啊！…嗯…呜…啊！…嗯！…”Bucky一时忘记忍住声音，平日里略低沉的声音也拔高了一度。连续不断的拍打立刻让他的屁股变得又红又肿。Bucky实在忍不住了，轻声抽噎着偷偷伸手想去安慰一下那根早就硬到不行的东西。

“不准。”Steve注意到了他的小动作，一把逮住Bucky的两只手的手腕，按在沙发上。另一只手的中指和无名指揉了揉Bucky的后穴就轻松地捅了进去，同时开始快速抽插起来，手心和通红的臀瓣接触时发出类似“啪啪”的声音。  
Bucky呜咽一声，头埋得更低了，牙齿直接叼着咬住了沙发坐垫的一块柔软的布料。眼泪和汗液掉下来之前就被他蹭在了沙发垫上。

Steve偷偷观察Bucky的反应。然后加了根手指。  
Bucky的屁股又随着腰肢扭动起来。  
接着Steve的手指全都抽了出去。

Bucky压着自己的上半身贴在沙发上，用沙发垫那有些粗糙的布料磨蹭着乳尖，不敢用手去碰。他怕Steve会在打他屁股，却又在心底期待Steve能多打他几下。

“你想怎么做。”Steve两只手都静静地放在沙发上，不再动作了。那双蓝色的眸子看上去很平静地注视着在他身上磨蹭的Bucky，脑子里的欲火其实早就熊熊燃烧了，马上就要把他仅剩的一丝理智燃光。

Bucky双腿发软，浑身颤抖着起身，双腿打开跨坐在Steve大腿上，湿漉漉的眼睛试探着看向Steve，同时两只手隔着Steve宽松舒适的短裤揉动着那挺立的大东西。  
然后Bucky犹豫着，想要给他一个口交。Steve当然点头同意了。

Bucky蹲下来，又被Steve按住肩膀命令跪下。他兴奋极了。却又为此对自己感到十分羞耻。他像个真正的婊子一样渴求着Steve的阴茎，几乎浑身通红地俯下身，尽可能地张大嘴把Steve的东西全部吞进去，中途Steve把他拉上沙发，让他跪在沙发上替他口交。同时Steve也在替他撸动他的阴茎。在Steve即将高潮的瞬间握着那东西猛吸几下…最后把他射出的所有米青色液体全部咽下去，连嘴角的也不剩。他自己也在Steve手里高潮了，射在Steve手里，精液被Steve的手指带着放到后穴里作润滑。

Bucky的下巴累得不行。而Steve射了一次还在硬着。于是他主动提出自己可以坐上去。接着他就又跨坐在了Steve大腿上。

Steve笑起来。

Bucky一瞬间觉得自己仿佛回到了自己参军前的布鲁克林。看到了那个小个子Steve。

“你可以做任何你想做的。”Steve的语气温柔起来，两只手在Bucky腰侧轻抚，Steve笑得眉眼弯弯凑过去亲吻他，末了在他耳边低语，“全都听你的，Barnes中士。”

Bucky呼吸急促起来。这一切的一切都莫名其妙让他兴奋。他颤抖着，摸索着屁股下面Steve的大东西，努力对准自己的后穴缓缓坐进去。那东西太大了。尽管还有一截露在外面，但他还是觉得那把自己塞的满满的。Steve忽然伸手过去拍了拍Bucky的屁股，这让Bucky吓了一跳，腿软的一瞬间，屁股把Steve的阴茎全部吞了进去。

Steve发出一声粗重而满足的叹息。

Bucky张着嘴，仰着头，腰痉挛般地颤抖，仅仅是这样他就高潮了。无人安慰的阴茎竖在两人之间，射出的一股股乳白色液体，弄脏了Steve还没脱掉的T恤。

“Oh…Fuck…”Bucky稳了稳呼吸，手臂圈紧了Steve的脖子，近乎虔诚地低下头亲吻Steve金色的柔软发丝。

Steve双手把住Bucky两侧的臀肉，头埋进Bucky颈窝，舌尖舔在他锁骨上，嘴唇轻轻吮吸留下一个色情的粉色印记，接着又缓缓动作下身，粗喘着腾出一只手抚上Bucky的腰窝：“…哈…Bucky…Buck…叫我名字…”

“Fuck! …Fuck…fuck me! ”Steve缓慢的动作让Bucky有些欲求不满。那东西总是在快要顶到最爽的地方的时候退出来。他满脑子都在说想要，几乎已经听不进Steve在说什么了。

“叫我…”Steve停下缓慢的动作，抬眸盯着他。

Steve的眼睛里像是一汪蓝色与绿色相间的清泉。现在却被人扰了清净，泉面泛起不小的水花。

Bucky似是被那抹绿色蛊惑般，颤抖着嘴唇出声：“Steve…Fuck me…Stevie…”

下面那人忽然猛地一顶。  
“啊…！嗯…Steve！呜…唔…Steve…Steve…”Bucky眯起眼睛，几乎是摸索着找到Steve的嘴唇，呜咽着吻上去。  
Bucky觉得自己全身都被掏空了，又被大把的快感塞满。  
Bucky不知道这场激烈的性事持续到什么时候才结束的。他们在沙发上做了一次，又去床上，Steve握紧他，不让他射精…后来又去浴室，最后又回到床上。他隐约记得做到最后他已经射不出什么了，只有一点稀薄的前列腺液。最后的时候他的意识模糊，念着Steve的名字大骂着他是个该死的种马并渐渐睡了过去。

——————

“该死的。究竟是谁坚持要把血清给你的？给你血清简直是个错误。”  
“别这么说，Buck。你明明爱死了这个。”

清晨的浴室…啊，不。这二位都睡到已经快中午了。两具健美的身体站在里面，其中一个还在小声骂骂咧咧的。另一个一副得意的样子笑着挤过去。


End file.
